Cream and Nicole/Agency Mission
This is the fifth issue of Cream and Nicole. Transcript The issue begins where we see G.U.N members training. *'Shadow:' (sighs) I finally nailed it! I managed to get the bullet- *'Rouge:' Yeah, nobody cares Shadow. Everyone does that all the time. It is not something new. *'Shadow:' (chuckles) Yeah. Right. You're a bat, I literally saw you fly through the target and shot it like 30 times. *'Rouge:' You saw me do what? You're a creep. You know that right? *'Shadow:' At least I don't try to hit it on a certain friend of Sonic. She then punches Shadow in the shoulder. *'Rouge:' (sarcasm) I would compare you with Amy, oh wait. You don't have anyone here that loves you. *'Shadow:' You are so much fun and annoying in the same time. If I were you, I would start dating a dumpster. Then, Tower comes as he starts stomping. *'Tower:' (shouts) Can you hush up already? Geez. You guys fight a lot of times. It just drives me nuts! *'Shadow:' Sorry commander. It won't happen again. *'Omega:' Yeah right. In total, Shadow and Rouge has done this for approximately 64 times in a row this month! I think we should do something. *'Tower:' Like a punishment? Shadow and Rouge then gulps. *'Tower:' (realizes) Oh! I almost forgot. I need you guys to be apart of a secret mission. This time, I'm bringing two special volunteers to help you. *'Rouge:' And who are these "two volunteers". *'Shadow:' I'm guessing that blue hedgehog and his twin-tailed friend. *'Tower:' (laughs) Shadow, that is way too obvious! *'Rouge:' (teasing) Yeah. Shadow! Shadow then bonks her. *'Tower:' (groans) I'm bringing two females to tag along with you since they were bored. *'Rouge:' So that we can behave? *'Tower:' Yep. *'Shadow:' Just tell us who it is. Cream and Nicole then enters the headquarters. *'Tower:' Speaking of them, here they are! Shadow and Rouge then laughs. *'Rouge:' (laughs) Out of all people? Sally, Amy and other useful people? But you chose them? *'Tower:' Amy and Sally were unavailable for some reason. But anyways, they'll be joining us on that mission. *'Omega:' The mission is extremely important. Metal Sonic has captured every single person in Mobius and he is about to slice them. *'Shadow:' Then why did you invite them here?! They could've been killed during the first chance they got! He then walks away. *'Tower:' (sighs) Shadow. He ignores him. *'Tower:' Shadow. Look at me in the eyes. *'Shadow:' Unless if you replace these two animals, I'll just go. *'Tower:' Shadow, if you don't do that. I'll tell the whole world you were replaced by a rabbit and a robot. And that's a order! Shadow then looks at him. *'Shadow:' Fine. They'll join us! But only for one mission. *'Tower:' Until I say so. Shadow growls. *'Shadow': Fine. *'Tower:' Good. Meanwhile... *'Sonic:' Tails. *'Tails:' Yeah? Sonic. *'Sonic:' Where's that rabbit and holo-lynx of yours? *'Tails:' I can't tell you. *'Sonic:' Why not? He then falls asleep. *'Sonic:' And this is why people nowadays are annoying. Meanwhile, in the forest. *'Cream:' Are we there yet? *'Shadow:' No! *'Nicole:' It's 3 miles ahead. Category:Transcripts Category:Comics Category:Cream and Nicole Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas